


Detention

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OCC Gilderoy Lockhart, OCC Harry Potter, OOC Minerva McGonagall, Severus is a protective little shit, emotional harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: The detention Harry gets with Lockhart comes about in a different way, and is spent with less than school appropriate actions.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Grammarly

Harry fidgeted in his seat, Hermione sat across from him, writing furiously on the test that Professor Lockhart had just handed out. Ron sat next to him, scowling at the paper and insulting Lockhart under is breath. Harry didn't like it, he found he actually enjoyed Professor Lockhart's flamboyant personality and loud clothing - even if Harry preferred the blacks that Professor Snape wore - not that he'd sat anything to anyone about it. 

"Ahh, Harry Potter? Why are you not writing down the answers? Surely you've read the books I assigned and know the answers?" Lockhart was standing next to Harry and Ron, blessedly talking softly enough that no one could hear them except maybe Ron - who wasn't even paying attention. 

"M'sorry Sir," Harry said quickly, blushing bright red under the bright eyes of Professor Lockhart. "I wasn't able to read anything." Harry blushed even darker after the admission, wringing his hands on his lap while he cast his eyes down in shame.

"Do not fret, Harry." Professor Lockhart lifted Harry's chin to face him - a few students suppressing their disgust at the sight, the word  _pedophile_ on the tips of their tongues - smiling warmly. "Detention tonight with me at six. I will help you." He ruffled Harry's hair before smiling brightly again, turning to walk to the front of the classroom before he collected all the tests. 

\-----

"What did you do wrong this time?!" Hermione asked in annoyance. 

"I didn't know the answers...." Harry blushed in shame, disappointed that he didn't meet the teacher's standards. 

"He's a shite teacher anyways Harry, it doesn't matter. Just don't go." Ron scratched his nose unattractively, jumping onto the couch haphazardly, knocking off Hermione's books. 

"You're such a slob Ron!" Hermione screeched before stomping away, Ron just shrugged before leaving to find Dean and Seamus. 

Harry just sat down on the couch, pulling out his Potion's books in attempt to finish the three foot essay Snape assigned. After a full thirty minutes with very little progress Harry started to feel his determination diminish. Another ten minutes later and Harry was near tears because he didn't understand and he felt hopeless because his textbook was getting him nowhere. 

A quick walk to the library later and Harry was sat at a secluded table out of sight. Three different textbooks lay out in front of him. There were four parchments on the table, three holding notes while the fourth was a draft of the essay. Two and a half feet later and Harry was shoving the books, the parchment and the quills in his bag before sprinting down the corridors, tears brimming his eyes when he realized he was three minutes late for his detention. 

Hurrying through the door Harry was panting, tears streaming his cheeks as he stumbled up to the Professor's desk, cheeks alight with shame when Professor Lockhart looked at him with a frown. A flick of the wrist and the doors slammed shut, causing Harry to hunch in on himself. 

"I'm very disappointed, Harry." Professor Lockhart stood and circled Harry, a hand behind his back while the other rubbed at his chin. A fake frown of disappointment on his face. 

"M's-sorry!" Harry cried out quickly, shaking where he stood, tears still dripping from his chin, lower lip wobbling when he looked up at the Professor, pleading with his captivating green eyes. 

"You're going to have to make it up to me, Harry, you know that, don't you?" Professor Lockhart leaned against his desk, ankles crossed, his hands gripping the desk edges on either side of his hips, an eyebrow raised while his eyes stared down at Harry who nodded quickly, accidentally dropping his bag - which effectively threw his books, parchment, inkwell, and quills flying. 

Much to Harry's horror and anguish one of the black inkwells shattered on his Potions essay. He fell to his knees and cried out. He bit his lip to stop from sobbing, his hands hanging in mid-air. 

"If you promise to be good I'll fix it, Harry." Professor Lockhart kneeled next to Harry, his large hand on Harry's shoulder as a grin overtook his face. 

"I promise! Please-Please I'll be good! I swear! Please!" Harry begged, looking up at Professor Lockhart pleadingly. The older man smiled before twisting his wand between his fingers, whispering words Harry didn't understand. 

The unwanted ink crawled off of the parchment and back into the reforming glass. Harry couldn't stop himself from launching into the older wizard's lap, hugging him tight while stumbling over his thanks. 

"It is nothing, Harry, now why don't you put them away properly so that doesn't happen again, hmm?" Lockhart watched in arousal when Harry nodded quickly, turning around and carefully placing his things back into the bag, his bum sticking out - completely on accident - before he sat up straight, smiling bright and proud. "Now, I didn't see the books I told you to bring...." Lockhart trialed, banishing the books that he had  _accioed_ while Harry was crying over his ruined essay. 

"Oh... I swear I-I packed them!" Harry was back to crying.

Lockhart couldn't get enough, the boy looked so _delectable_ when his eyes shown with tears and his inky black hair was sticking in odd directions from his constant attempts to flatten it. He looked so innocent and Lockhart thanked Merlin his robes were thick enough to hide his arousal from the child. "Well, I guess we'll have to do something else for the detention, don't you think?" 

Harry just nodded shyly, blushing when Lockhart's hand rubbed his shoulder. "Sit here, Harry, we can sort my fan-mail." Lockhart lead the child to chair behind the desk, both his hands on harry's shoulders, kneading the muscle with his palms. 

"Sir?" Harry asked after a few moments, blushing up shyly at his favorite teacher. 

"You look tense, just want to make you feel better." Lockhart soothed with a silky voice, grinning wildly when he saw Harry fidget in his seat, blushing brightly as he began to place letter after letter in different piles. 

Lockhart worked his hands down Harry's sides under he just slipped the robes off, leaving pale - unblemished - skin in its wake. Harry just blushed when Lockhart continued with his menstruation. Much to his embarrassment, he could feel a part of himself harden - he didn't even know that part could do that - as Lockhart grew closer and closer. 

Lockhart could barely stop himself from drooling when he got to touch the pale flesh, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning when he heard Harry's breath hitch in the most sinful way. "You okay Harry?" Lockhart purred in his ear, letting himself exhale warm air onto the sensitive skin, smirking when Harry whimpered. The child shook his head and  _that_ made Lockhart frown. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, stopping his hands. 

"It hurts." Harry whimpered, bushing again when he felt himself twitch in his pants. He wanted to scream because he  _knew_ Professor Lockhart would be disgusted. 

"What hurts, my sweet?" Lockhart knew he was taking a risk but was more than pleased when Harry just sighed dreamily. 

"Down there, it hurts." Harry made a vague gesture towards his lap, looking up at his teacher innocently, unaware of the thoughts that filled the Professor's mind. 

"Would you like me to help you with that? I can get rid of the pain." Lockhart grinned when Harry nodded slowly. Lockhart grabbed Harry by his hips before moving him to the desk, flinging everything to the floor, dragging the boy close by his ankles under the boy was at the end of the wooden desk, pressed right up against Lockhart who couldn't stop himself before he devoured Harry's mouth, all thoughts flying from his mind, pinning the boy's hands to the desk as he pressed himself against Harry's lithe body.  

Harry struggled against the hold, confused as to why he felt a tongue in his mouth and why Professor Lockhart wouldn't let him get up. He wanted up. "Please! I don't-I don't want to anymore." Harry tore his mouth away, struggling against the large body that caged him. He didn't understand what his teacher was doing but it hurt. His wrists were bruising - he could feel it - and his hips were pressed uncomfortably against his teacher's and the desk. He hurt in his lower region was long gone, it felt cold and limp were it was once hot and hard.

"Now, now Harry. You can't back up now. You're a good boy aren't you?" The words sent chills up Harry's back as he struggled harder. He could feel his tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes, crying out and begging his Professor to stop because he didn't like it and he was scared but his teacher never stopped. 

"Shhh, Harry, just relax and it won't hurt." The older wizard moaned before Harry let out a deafening scream, pain erupted behind eyelids. 

\-----

Severus felt a chill go down his back - and while that would be common in the dungeons - he felt  _wrong_ like something was happening and it was happening to a student. He threw his robe over himself, growling when he saw it was past curfew. He stormed out of his private chambers and strode down the corridors, following his gut to lead him to the distressed student. 

\-----

Harry was crying, he couldn't stand to look at the blonde teacher he could still feel the phantom feeling of his Professor's private parts ramming into him painfully. He could feel the drying blood around his thighs as he curled up in a ball by the desk. He listened to his Professor tidy his things, momentarily forgetting Harry, who dashed out of the room - not caring about being seen naked - he fell against a firm, hard, warm body and he looked up, crying out when he fell on his backside. 

"HARRY!?" Lockhart's voice yelled and Harry quickly hid behind the body he ran into, not even processing the startled look on the Potion's Master. 

"Pl-Please I don't-don't want-" Harry clutched the fabric, crying hard, stuttering out unfinished sentences, wanting as far away from Professor Lockhart as possible. 

"Ahh, Severus Snape. Have you seen Mister Potter?" Lockhart asked easily, his smile vanishing when he heard a whimper from behind the usual emotionless teacher. 

"What did you do?!" Severus bellowed, hand reaching behind him to pet the messy hair, grimacing when he felt the sweat. 

"Nothing that concerns you, Snape!" Lockhart spat his name. "Give me Potter, I'm sure you don't care about what happened, you never cared for him anyways." Lockhart held out a hand, expecting Severus to just push the still naked boy to him. 

"Please! I don't want to go with him! Please, you-" Harry broke down in sobs, shaking pathetically, his naked body covered in goosebumps - and hickeys but Harry didn't want to look at himself to see. 

Severus cast a stunner on the other Professor before turning and crouching to be eye-to-eye with the distressed child. "Potter, you've got to tell me what happened." Severus felt sick when he glanced down and sat the red liquid running down the leg. He quickly took his outer robe off and draped it around the scared twelve-year-old. 

"I a-ask-asked him to s-s-stop!" Harry cried, flinging himself against Severus' chest, his small arms wrapped around the man's neck, clutching on tight while he whimpered and cried. 

"It is not your fault, child." Severus soothed the worry, glaring at the knocked out Professor before he stood, the child of his enemy and his love pressed against his chest. "He will pay for what he did to you, my child," Severus promised, petting the hair of the whimpering child, relaxing as he levitated the vile monster behind him as he walked toward the Headmaster's office. 

A few minutes later and Severus said the password before walking up the stone steps, cooing to Harry the entire time before he stepped into Albus' office. Minerva was there already, mid-rant before they both looked up at Severus with annoyance before their eyes widened in confusion.

"Who is this?" Minerva asked, frowning when Harry cried out, gripping Severus harder.

"You'll be alright, you're safe." Severus surprised his colleagues by soothing the child instead of insulting him for showing a weakness. "This is Mister Potter." That surprised the Headmaster and the transfiguration teacher even more. "And this is a vile, pathetic, disgusting monster." Severus dropped Lockhart on the ground, canceling the levitation charm. 

"Now Severus, that-" Minerva scolded. 

"He raped a student." Severus hissed in disgust, glaring at the blonde man while both his arms cradled the child in his arms. 

"That is a serious accusation, my boy." The Headmaster's face was serious. 

"Cast the spell, Minerva, you know it. Or we can go to Poppy." 

Minerva glared at Severus - not for a second believing the hippogriff dung that Severus was sprouting about her favorite colleague - while she threw floo powder into Albus' fireplace. 

Albus levitated Lockhart into the floo while the others walked in after him. Severus tried to get Harry to let go - but really if he wanted Harry off then he would have managed it - before sitting own and gently setting Harry in his lap. 

Harry realized who he was clinging to long ago but he couldn't bring himself to care much because the Potion's Professor was protecting him. Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Severus' neck, not caring about the strands of silky hair tickling his ear. 

Lockhart was set on a bed while Albus explained the accusations to Poppy who properly glared at Lockhart while she marched over to Severus and Harry before waving her wand in complicated moves before she gasped, tears brimming her eyes. She showed it to Albus who looked positively murderous while Minerva glared at Severus with a rage that reminded Severus of his father. 

"Severus faked it!" She shouted. "He's lying!" She continued, glaring at Poppy who stared at her in shock and mortification. "Gilderoy would never!" 

"Now Minerva-"

"Don't you  _Now Minerva_ Me!" She screamed, setting Harry off on another round of sobbing. A second later and Minerva lay stunned on the bed next to Lockhart. 

\-----

An hour later and Lockhart was being escorted to the Ministry where they would hold a trial in a few days while Minerva was fired. Remus was hired to be the DADA Professor for the rest of the year while Dumbledore decided he would teach Transfiguration and be the Headmaster at the same time. 

Harry had finally calmed down and had stopped crying and shaking but he refused to let go of Severus who just held the child closer. Upon further investigations - while in search for past rapes by Lockhart - they found the injuries of abuse from the Dursley's dating back to just three years of age. 

Dumbledore was furious and demanded that Severus be named the guardian - and for once Severus didn't mind at all - and within a few minutes, Harry was drinking a blood adoption potion. He kept Lily's eyes but his cheekbones raised and his hair grew longer and manageable. He didn't even look like Potter, he looked like a Prince and Severus didn't mind one bit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
